Poisoned Arrow
by KristinaKawaiiKiryu
Summary: Zarina is a rich girl gone bad. Following her parents murder three years ago, she hides her despair and follows the sure road that could ruin her. Then Oliver Queen sweeps in, stealing her heart and poisoning her soul as he tries to hide his secret. But what happens when Zarina's kidnapped? Will Oliver risk going without his hood? Can he save her without breaking her?
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned Arrow

This is a fan fiction based on the TV show Arrow, starring Stephen Amell. I do not own Arrow nor do I plan to make a profit using this story. It is merely something I am writing as a fan. Please note Zarina William's my character and does not belong in the TV series.

Chapter 1

Damaged

"There are so many voids in my life right now. Are you volunteering to close the dark pits?"

~Zarina Williams~

My story begins on November 12th 2015. My name is Zarina Williams. I am 18. I come from a wealthy family with old money. My parents were killed 3 years ago so now my loving uncle is raising me. I am not being sarcastic either. He can be weird at times, but he's my only living relative in the world and I love him dearly. I attend a private school like all rich kids, and the boys adore, however mostly because they think they can get into my pants (or skirt in this case). I'm sarcastic , witty, smart when I have to be, oh and yeah, I am obsessed with the night.

Life has always been a bitch to Zarina, whether she was being a good little girl like her uncle wanted her to be, or whether she was the cheap little punk in black. So when her friend Ella suggested they do some burrowing, that it meant shop lifting $5,000 of Calvin Klein dresses. It wasn't much of a surprise either, that she had been the lucky one that got caught and Ella escaped. Too bad. Her day might have had a worth if she had grabbed the $400 wrist watch instead of a $15 hair Barret. So whilst her girlfriend was partying in her new dresses, Zarina would be grounded...once again...for the third time this week.

So here she sat, slouched in a very uncomfortable white plastic chair, waiting for the cops, or as usual, her uncle. Now let to be honest, she and the chair were friends. Maybe not this exact chair, but chairs just like this one. Zarina wasnt to be misunderstood though. She wasnt a thief and had never stolen anything before today. That's when life became a bitch. When she wasn't wallowing in her dark voids, her friends got her into trouble at school or other places. Why did she hang out with them? Because the preppy witches at her preppy school, were made up mostly of paper and plastic. The poor things couldn't even be recycled.

Zarina was mad at the moment. Not for getting caught since she was already used to that, but mainly for getting lost into most adorable pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. She could have sworn that they were so beautiful they would have stolen a mummy's breath away. Yes, a guy was one of the reasons she had gotten distracted andcaught, but it wasn't just any guy. It was a man. Mature, good looking and most likely taken.

"Ms. Williams?" The manager called her name, snapping her out of her day dreaming.

"Your free to go...this time. However if you ever again from my store, I will press charges." He says and gives her a stern glare over his glasses, however Zarina refuses to react. She already knew the drill. Her uncle paid of the debt, they went home, she is grounded and then she or her friend think of something creative to do again.

The manager with graying hair sweeps his hands before himself in a gesture that means she should leave now or he will change his mind now. She stood up quickly and walked out of the too small security room. As she walks down a hall and out of a door, she prepares herself with a deep breath. She already knew her uncle, a burly, bearded man, would be outside waiting for her. His brown eyes would show pain, because she had yet again done something. Zarina was surprised. Instead her uncle, there he stood.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His light brown hair was neatly cropped, his blue eyes were like sapphires and when his gaze was level with her own, causing the girls insides to do somersaults. He had a five o clock shadow, and even though Zarina wouldve normally despised it on any other man, he looked beyond amazing with it, especially since it brought out his golden skin. He is wore a tailored shirt, slacks and jacket which just screamed money. The man was also less the 2 feet away from her. When the stranger broke eye contact, she released a breath that she had no idea she was holding. What the heck just happened? Not only that but hadnt she seen him somewhere before?

Mr. Blues eyes faced the manager and gave him a polite smile whilst shaking his hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Queen." The manager says and Zarina let her jaw drop.

"M-M-Mr. Queen? As in Queen consolidation? As in play boy billionaire who was a castaway for 5 friggen years?!" She looked wide eyed at him and gaped like a fish. No wonder he looked familiar. He was on every fashion magazine and business magazine in Starling City. He was every girls dream and every boys true idol.

Mr. Queen looked at confused at her slightly starstruck expression but nodded anyway. The girl closed her mouth trying to at least seem less...uncivilized. Her uncle wasgoing to drive a fit if he found out a famous person like Oliver Queen had seen her shop lift. "Look, I appreciate what your doing, I really do, but I think I'll just wait for my uncle to the bill and then I'll go." She smiled politely and tried to walk back into the security room, however the manager catched onto her escape plan.

"The bill has been taken care of. Since Mr. Queen is a close friend of your late father, he offered to pay it off. He also has offered to drive you home. I think the offer is very nice, don't you agree Ms. Williams?." The manager emphasized her last name causing her to cringe.

'So now I have to let him drive me home. And since when did my dad know him? Sure my family was wealthy, but we arent billionares.' Her thoughts were tumbling back and forth.

"Uh..." Speechless she stared at Mr. Queen.

The manager glared at her and spoke in a snobby voice, "Honestly such a spoilt brat, she's lucky that you paid her bill. I'd have pressed charges if you hadn't intervened. She could at least say thank you." He used a tone as if she were a charity case. She glared at him, but looked back at Mr. Queen.

"Thank you so much Mr. Queen." She had meant it sincerely, but it still came out sounding snotty and sarcastic. She winced internally, noting that a change of tone was needed. Mr. Queens cool gaze landed on her, not in the least bit offended. He seemed to study Zarina, from top to bottom. However with his eyes she didn't feel self conscious. She felt confident. As if that mans penetrating gaze could help her rule an army.

"I assure you Mr. Hick, there was no thank you nessesary. After all we were all young and did mistakes once." Its the first time he had spoken. But now that he spoke, his voice is imprinted on Zarina's mind. It was deep, dark, but not too dark. It had a slight edge to it, with a hint of danger but also gentleness. He was way too old for her, but for some reason it isn't sticking in her head for very long. As she studied him back she noticed his body was fit, probably well defined as well. His long legs and strong arms were as captivating as his eyes. But his posture was something else. He stood with pride, not arrogance like most wealthy men. His eyes seemed lonely. All she really wanted was to embrace tightly and...Okay, time to go home.

"Ah, yes. I do believe I've had the same discussion with your mother regarding Thea. Tell me, how is your sister's behavior?" The manager asked with a smug smile. Zarina already hated his guts.

"I assure you, Thea has been in a good behavior for a while now." Mr. Queen's voice was calm, however she didn't miss the fact that his eyes narrowed.

"I think I'll just go...and wait for my uncle to pick me up..." She said it awkwardly and began edge away from the two men.

"Actually Ms. Williams, I will be driving you home today." The smooth voice replied and she only manage to stare when he gave her a smile.

"I...uh...thanks?" It came out as a question.

He placed a hand on the small of Zarina's back and led her out of the store as he nodded his farewell to Mr. Hick, the manager. The pressure of his hand against her back, caused goosebumps to arise. The girl swallowed hard and as they walked outside. One thing was for sure, whether it was the warmth of his hand seeping through her coat, or the biting cold, she was shivering. If he felt her vibrating, he was a gentleman and didn't mention it. Somehow with him near her, she was aware of so much more now but mainly aware of him. The city seemed no longer dull, but bright and beautiful.

The pair arrived at his car which was a dark blue BMW. As he opened the car door, Zarina felt taken aback at chivlary. The moment was stolen as soon as she began to study the cars leather exterior. She sat down in the leather seat, letting herself sink in as sit down on the seat. She felt almost instantly at home. The dark exterior felt like she was under the night sky, its calming aura and easing he tension out of Zarina's rigid posture. Mr. Queen sat in the drivers seat next to her and started the car. She hadn't even noticed him coming to the other side.

"Mr. Queen, I really do appreciate you helping me out of that situation." Zarina states as she stares out of the window when he pulls the car into reverse. He headed into the street, which at this time of day, was packed with people driving home from work.

"Its quite alright. And please call me Oliver. I'm not that old yet after all." He gave the girl a knee shaking smile as he glanced at her sideways. Zarina gave back a small smile, her own hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. He cut eye contact to finish his route down the street.

"Well then Oliver, you can call me Zarina." She replies smoothly as once again, she peered out of the car window.

"Can you do me a favor?" Staring at her hands, she asked him a little timidly.

"If I can, I will."

"Please don't tell my uncle?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to do it again, then yes, I won't tell your uncle." He stared ahead as he spoke.

"What makes you think I'm entitled to make any promises to you? You are a stranger after all." She stared at him intently, eyes narrowing.

"The same reason that makes you feel entitled to ask me for a favour. I have already filled in two favours for you, so a third will not be an issue. However I do think I am allowed to ask one small favor of you as well, don't you agree?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, realizing he was right. Oliver had given her his time to drive her home and he had paid off the store manager. She shouldn't ask him for anymore favours. However as much as he hated to admit it, she did need more help.

"Fine...I'll try not to get into another situation such today. Good enough?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It'll do...for now. We will have work on a real promise next time though." He gave a crooked smile and Zarina felt her heart speed up.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" She asked part of curiousty and mainly so she could distract herself.

"Call it...intuition? I sense a big event happening this week. There I will see you again." He gave a smile, but hidden was in his eyes. Like he knew something she didn't. She shrugged and now noticed that he was in front of her uncles gated property.

"How did you...?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I told you...I knew your father." He stated as he stared intently at the gates.

'Oliver Queen is by far, the most mysterious and attractive man I've ever seen' Zarina bit her lip to hide her thoughts.

She opened the car door and wanted to step out, however Oliver's warm hand grabbed her wrist. She felt electricity sing in her blood. He was stopping, but as she waited he didn't speak. Looking at his face she could see him holding back. As if he wanted to say something but changed his mind. He let go of her wrist and stared ahead intently, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

"Why did you help me Oliver? Don't use my father as an excuse." She watched him, picking up every frown line he had. He looked at her, his gaze so intense she felt dazed and vulnerable.

"You reminded me...of someone I know...someone I feel like I half know. Seeing you, just made me realize your most likely going through a lonely rebellion." He didn't smile this time, however his words hit the nail on the head.

Zarina averted her eyes. "You can't go saving everyone. You can't save me."

His reply surprised her. "I can't save everyone...that's true. But I can save you from yourself."

Zarina didn't dare look up at him. Her red wavy hair fell forward, providing a curtain from his penetrating gaze. How did he know her so well?

"There are so many black voids in my life right now. Are you volunteering to close these dark pits?" She looked up at him.

"Im afraid only you can save yourself from despair lovely one."

"What if i can't? The pain is too much..." She whispered to herself and stared at her pale hands. His golden ones held hers lightly, their warmth engulfing her, washing away the cold. "Then I'll take away the pain."

"Be careful...you might get lost in my pain."

"No...you might get lost in mine..." He whispered now, and his looked lonely. Swallowing, Zarina pulled her hands away and stepped out of the car. The spell was broken, and the cold seeped into her soul, making her feel empty. She welcomed it.

She smiled. "Thanks for the ride. Good bye." She shut the door and waved, but still heard his reply.

"I'll see you soon Zarina." And with that sentence in her head, she saw him back the car out of the driveway, and drive off.

Oliver Queen had just dug into Zarina's soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A vigilant hero

"Tell me, if your so dangerous then why are saving me? Why do you save peoples lives? I think your just hiding your real emotions by acting bad...when actually good."

~Zarina Williams~

Zarina heard her phone vibrate as she came out of the bathroom. As she wrapped the towel around her head, she picked up her mobile and saw a message from her uncle.

"I have to attend a dinner party with some associates at a restaurant. I need you along because they are bringing their sons and daughters. Wear something nice. The party is tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Your kidding me right? Not even an apology uncle Ted?" She was annoyed but went to her closet anyway to find a dress. Again her phone vibrated and she checked the message again.

"Be there at 7. Sorry for the late notice. Love you."

Zarina sighed but didn't reply. "Love you too..." She went back to rummaging in her closet. After a few minutes she gave up. She had some shopping to do, but this time she would pay for her things.

The girl faced the mirror and pulled the towel from her head, examining herself. When she was being quite honest with herself, she wasn't exactly bathing beauty. Her figure was slim and had some curves, but barely. Her chest was the only good feature since it was naturally enhanced. Dark red wavy hair went past her shoulder blades, hazel eyes peering back from a heart shaped face with pale skin. Scars covered both of her wrists as well as her left hip.

Zarina let her eyes drift from her reflection. No, she wasn't much to look at. She could hide it with a smile, but inside she reflected a damaged girl. Tearing herself away, she buried her emotions and started tugging on some skinny jeans and an overly long sweater, paired off with some sneakers. She tied up her hair into a messy ponytail, not bothering to apply make-up and grabbed her car keys.

As Zarina drove her sports car to the grand shopping center right in the heart of Starling City, she reveled in the feel of its engine, as it purred when she increased her speed. Not a care in the world, and that was rare for this girl, however she enjoyed it while she could. Pulling into the parking lot, she loved the feel of the darkness around her. She shivered against the cold breeze, but still took a minute to look at the stars and the town all lighted up. Grinning she made her way into the small shop boutique.

Because of her erratic behavior from a few days ago, she avoided going to Calvin Klein's. True to his word, Oliver hadn't told her uncle about her mishap. So here she was, looking for a dress. Her gaze landed on a green dress, which shimmered in the light. It was dark green and would bring out her eyes. She tried it on in the dressing room, and sure enough, it fit like a glove. It naturally brought out the curves she could usually barely see. Now she only needed a matching pair of heels. As she looked around she decided to go with some pumps she had at home. A sudden commotion in the store made her freeze.

"Everybody on the floor now!" A dark voice called through the store and the few people there screamed. A shot rang through the building and it made Zarina's blood freeze. Zarina saw three men dressed in ski masks, waving around their guns. They were most likely the same trio that struck another clothing store two weeks before. They had taken the cashier hostage and then killed her.

Biting her lip, she took a few shakey steps back into the dressing room and closed the door quietly.

"If anyone moves your dead." The voice was as deadly as the bullet.

A woman was begging for mercy while the man spoke. Zarina prayed the woman would shut up, for her own safety. Zarina reached for her cellphone and began to dial 911, but suddenly her dressing room door was opened there stood one of the robbers.

He grabbed her roughly by her hair, causing her to yelp in pain and drop her phone. She heard a crunch and through watery eyes saw that her phone now lay on the floor in pieces.

"Crammer, this bitch called the cops!" He shouted over and pulled her over towards the registery counter. "Please, let me go...let them go. I know how it works. Just take me and the cash. Let them be." Zarina didn't know where her bravery came from, but suddenly she felt stupid. Was she willing to die for strangers? The answer was obvious.

"If you know how this works, then you should know that if you don't shut up I'll kill you." He hissed into her ear and yanked at her hair again. She whimpered, her hands at his arm, pulling to release his grip.

A sudden sound rang and then the lights went out. Zarina held her breath in fear. She used the moment to knock her elbow on the assailant and hide behind the counter. She heard a loud curse as the three men shouted. "I lost that bitch."

"Forget about it man, let's get the cash and go!" The second man shouted in hurry, but a sudden whiz sounded in the room and people screamed. Zarina didn't look up. She didn't want to be found. However someone found her because yet again she was yanked by her hair so she could stand. The robber put an arm over her throat,dragging her towards the door. One of the three men lay on the floor with a green arrow in its chest and the looked around fearfully.

Zarina couldn't believe this. She had heard it, but never expected it. The vigilante named 'The Hood' was saving them. A dark figure came the shadows, the assailrnt squeezed her throat tighter causing her to cough.

"Get away from us! If you don't I'll shoot the girl!" His chest vibrated, his grip was firm. She felt her vision blur slightly as the dark figure shot the second robber with his bow and arrow. The third robber pushed out the door, dragging her along in front of him as a shield. Zarina struggled and the robber cursed tightening his hold on her neck as he dragged her through the alley. "You bitch. You little bitch, your gonna for their lives."

He spat into her face and she cringed, stomping on his foot. He did the mistake of loosening his grip on her and she let her elbow hit his chest. He stumbled backwards in shock and she made a run for it, her head swimming as she finally caught some oxygen. She looked backwards as she stumbled on the alley ground. The gun cocked as he pointed the gun at her. So this was it? She was going to die in an Alley?

A whiz of green shot past her and into the assailants chest. His eyes widened and he dropped to the floor. Zarina looked in front of herself and there he stood. The hood.

His face couldn't be seen because the hood cast a shadow over his face. He was dressed in green and armed in only his bow and arrows at his back. He was the hero vigilante everyone wanted to catch. They even offered rewards for his capture. Zarina wouldn't be the one to capture him.

He stood less then 3 feet away, his posture firm, well practiced. He obviously was very good with his bow. "Thank you..." She croaked and winced.

"You shouldn't thank a killer. " His voice was a deep rumble. An almost familiar one and her brain ached to remember where it belonged too.

Zarina stood up and shakily took a step forward.

"Stay back!" He hissed and Zarina winced. "I'm dangerous."

Well that sounded stupid. Didn't he just save her and six other people in that shop? "Tell me, if your so dangerous then why are saving me? Why do you save those peoples lives? I think your just hiding your real emotions by acting bad...when your actually good."

Police sirens rang and she tore away her eyes towards their lights which were now approaching the alley. When she looked back, the vigilante was gone.

Zarina was tired. Too tired to answer the same questions over and over again. She had to admit, she did give the police the watered down version of what happened, of course leaving out the discussion she had with the vigilante. None the less she almost cried in relieve when her uncle arrived at the police station. The police officers stood up to give them a moment alone and Zarina shot up from her seat, into her uncle's warm hug.

"Oh god, I saw it on the news and came as quickly as I could." Uncle Ted wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame and she smiled at his concerned tone.

"I would have called, but they wanted me for questioning. Ted, the vigilante...he saved me." She pulled back slightly to look at him. Ted scratched his graying beard and smiled.

"Well I'm glad he did." He eyed her for a moment and then she saw the tears gathering in his eyes. Her own watered too.

"Anything could have happened. What if that man had shot...what if-"

"But he didn't." She interuppted him, a tear slipping down her cheek. She was still shaken from the previous events. She wouldn't be human if she didn't admit that she had been terrified of dying. None the less she was alive, but it was thanks to hero vigilante hero.

"I can't lose you too Rina...I've already lost your parents, but losing you...it would bring the end of me." She knew he was trying to keep his voice steady, but it failed. His voice shook with sorrow and tears slipped down his face. Zarina touched his face and smiled soothingly.

"Shh, I'm alright now. I'm safe and sound right in front of you." Another soothing smile, and he smiled back.

"Well I guess I have a vigilante to thank."

"I guess so." She sighed exhausted. A detective officer came into the small office.

"Can I take my niece home now?" Ted asked, sounding authoritive.

"Yes of course! Oh and Ms. Williams if you remember anything about the vigilante, please don't hesitate to call. We need to catch that criminal." The detective handed her a card, but she didn't accept it.

"Perhaps you should be concentrating on catching real criminals and not a vigilante whom is obviously doing a better job at getting the bad guys then you are. I do believe he was the one responsible for saving my life." She didn't mean to sound snarky, however she was beyond annoyed. She took the card anyway, but knew she would never call.

The next day, Zarina was putting on her heels as she peered into the mirror. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few red strands lose on the nape of her neck. Giving herself a once over she rushed out of the room, a hand running over the long sleeved sweater dress that went just onto her thighs. Her uncle waited outside.

"Are you sure you want to go? Only yesterday you were a hostage, and that's a very traumatic experience." He had asked for the fifth time, but she only shook her head.

"I want to go. Its an important meeting for you, plus talking with people will be a good distraction." She check his tie which was crooked and pecked him on the cheek.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted by some familiar faces. Zarina headed off to interact with the teens that her uncle's colleagues had brought. As usual they were stuck up and only talked about the newest clothing or boys in their school. Although Zarina was a teen too, she didn't care much about boys...unless they were blue eyed and called Oliver, but yes, not interested.

Helen, one of the daughters of John McHenry, engaged her into conversation about parties, but she wasn't interested in the frat boy parties. She wanted night clubs, danger, passion and adventure. Not snotty rich kids drinking and throwing up. Still Zarina pretended to agree and smile. A masculine voice saved her.

"Well, we meet again. Just as I expected." Zarina followed Helen's wide eyed gaze and smiled instantly.

"Hello Oliver." She let her hand get captured by his as he kissed the top of it, never breaking eye contact. The whole moment felt sensual and she almost stopped breathing. Almost.

"Zarina." He rolled her name making imagine things, no girl should. Her uncle was behind him, as well as some other men.

"Ah, you know each other?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we met under some...circumstances." Oliver's blue eyes twinkled with their secret, and Zarina gave him a smile.

" well then i trust you to keep him company Zarina." Her uncle smiled and patted Oliver's back before leaving them.

Helena pressed before her and Oliver, much to her disappointment, dropped her hand. "I'm Helen, one of Thea's friends." She shimmied and flipped her black hair.

Zarina almost snorted. She was a year older then her, but still flirted like an 8th grader.

"Oh, I don't recall you being friends with Thea." He studied her. "Ah, your Helen McHenry, John McHenry's daughter?" When Helen nodded eagerly his eyes became distant, his smile still there however.

"I've heard interesting stories about you from Thea." She didn't catch Oliver's true meaning at that sentence, but Zarina had. Helena giggled and she cringed. She had a story that stretched, from abortion, to drugs, to a slut. Yep she was your ordinary bitch.

"Well well if it isn't little Zarina." A brazen voice made her blood turn cold and freeze. Her face paled, she knew it because she felt it. Oliver looked at her, his eyes narrowing before looking behind him. Her uncle too busy talking to associates, didn't notice her near death expression, but Oliver had. She saw him visibly tense, but didn't even try to guess why. No, she had to concentrate on not fainting in the room.

Her breath came shallow as she stared into approaching cold, grey eyes.

The eyes of the man who murdered her mother and father in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Past Tragedy's

"Nightmares? You think that your nightmares are crazy? You should see mine. They are sucide worthy. I do believe mine could easily overlap yours Ms. Williams."

~Oliver Queen~

November 20th, 2015

Zarina shuddered as memories over took her. As she stared at Calvin Chambers, she resisted the urge to flee in fear. Although this man hadn't murdered her parents by is own bare hands, he might as well have since he hired the assassin that killed them. The brazen voice, rough with years of worn work, the steely eyes and slightly graying hair, it caused Zarina's gut to tighten, and her instinct to quiver.

The memory overtook her before she could blink. The bodies of her parents in front of her.

Suddenly she was no longer in the same room, but back in the past as a sweet little 15 year old. Zarina had just come home from school, later then usual and was preparing for her fathers usual stern expression. However instead of her mother coming down the spiraled stair case, or her father waiting in the hallway for her, there was only silence. Zarina really wanted to avoid a lecture from her father because they took hours on end, but knew she couldn't avoid him.

So being the good girl she hoped she was, she walked to her fathers office, which was in the back of the living room. She heard muffled sounds from the office and saw the office door was slightly open. She waited at the door, wanting to open it, but her fathers voice stopped her in her tracks. "Please,spare my wife. Its me you have the hit on." Her fathers voice was weak, trembling, not strong as it always was. Zarina froze in fear. Was it a break in? What hit?

Budging the door ajar, slightly, her eyes widened as a masculine figure stood in the office, dressed in complete black. The man wore a black cape which covered almost everything except his eyes. He held out a sword at her mother, its long blade shining in the light. Her mother and father were both tied up, on their knees. Her mother had a black bag over her head, her body shaking as she cried. Zarina whimpered in fear and the man looked up. Suddenly time froze. The sword rose in slow motion and Zarina watched in horror as it struck into her mothers chest.

There was a shrill scream and Zarina realized it came from her.

"Nooo!" Her father yelled in agony as her mothers breaths came out uneven and ragged. Her body collapsed with a soft thud on the floor, her head facing Zarina. Blood stained her pink blouse much like a blooming flower and with one shuddering breath, she lay lifeless and pale. A muffled voice spoke. "How does it feel to watch someone die at your hand?" Her father turned towards Zarina with red brimmed eyes.

"Zarina run! Now!" He yelled at her as the sword rose and he was beheaded. Crimson splattered on the wooden floors, the gray walls, and the once clean sword. The sword gleamed in red like a thirsty demon, now smeared with her mothers blood, and her now dead fathers blood. His head had rolled on the floor,his blue eyes wide, but lifeless. Zarina ran as fast as she could from the horror, wishing everything was just a bad dream, tears blinding her. How long had she stood there? Too long because a hand suddenly yanked at her hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

She was thrown into a wall, and her head began to throb in pain when she slipped down, hitting her head on the corner of the table. Her vision started to blur as tears overtook her. So this was it? Is this how she was going to die? Would she be beheaded like her father, or stabbed like her mother? As she thought, all she could feel was sorrow. All she saw was her fathers head rolling on the floor, her mothers lifeless body as blood stained her blouse.

A brazen voice was heard in the manor. "No! Don't hurt her! She wasn't your hit, he was!." Calvin? Was that her fathers friend, Calvin Chambers?

She opened her eyes and moaned. It was him. He looked down at her with kind, worried eyes. "She has a concussion. What have you done James? You were told to only kill him Adam, not Serenity too!" He looked back at the black figure angerily. Zarina had never seen him angry before. Wait, did he have something to do with her fathers death? "I told you only him, no one else. Dammit look what you've done! You have orphaned a girl!"

The figure replied "I wasn't the one Calvin. I believe you set the hit on him. So I might have killed him, but the blood is on your hands."

Zarina strained to hear more, but the pain turned into a burning feeling and she felt something run down the sides of her temples. She now knew who to blame for her mother and fathers gruesome death.

Zarina woke up in the hospital, her uncle there with a sad smile. She had been unconscious for three days, suffering from a severe concussion and temporary amnesia. She didn't remember her parents death, so her uncle had told they were in a car accident. He kept Zarina hidden at all times, keeping her away from social medias that might tell her the truth.

Two weeks later, after her parents funeral, Zarina awoke from she thought was the same nightmare she had for weeks. She realized they were memories. After another week she went into severe shock and depression. She had held back about her parents death, hadn't even cried,but as soon as she remembered their gruesome death, she stopped acting as a human.

The girl didn't speak more then a "thank you" or "no". Her emotions were let out through self harm, deep cuts going from her hips, her wrists and even her legs. One night, Ted had found Zarina bleeding out onto the sheets of her bed. He immediately rushed her to a hospital where she received stitches and was sent to the psychiatric ward for observation.

That year she had been homeschooled and sent to numerous doctors to help with her emotional issues, thus when she claimed Chambers to be the murderer, he called her a grieving child who was emotionally unstable. After a while she slowly began to act humane again. She was then put into a private religious school with hopes that the words of God would help her.

Now she was 18 and it was present time. She was still facing Chambers who smiled. She shook his hand stiffly, hiding her trembles. If she shook, it would show fear. So instead her eyes turned icey cold and her voice got a chill to it. "Long time no see." She smiled, but she felt that it was stiff.

Oliver placed a hand on the small of her back, and she almost gave into trembling. Holding up her facade she kept up her posture and smile. " You look just like your mother." He smiled and she glared.

"Don't you dare mention my mother, murderer." She hissed lowly and Oliver looked between the two, alert to the obvious tension happening though he was silent.

"I see you still have some amnesia leftover. You still think me the murderer." Chambers eyes saddened but she didn't fall for his trick.

"I know what I saw Chambers." She seethed, body shaking. Oliver grabbed her wrist, squeezing it gently.

"But have you got proof?" Chambers eyes narrowed.

"I will this time when I pull you to court, you wont be able to shut me up like some amnisiac grieving teenager either."

"Perhaps, but maybe as some mentally deranged teenager." And with that he sauntered off towards the other men.

Zarina wanted to walk after him, but Oliver gripped her wrist harder, stopping her from leaving. She looked at him sharply, eyes glaring into his blue ones.

"This isn't the way. Let him be." He whispered and pulled her away. She followed him reluctantly, but mainly because she knew that if she stayed, that numbing pain would envelope her again. "Look, I appreciate what your do-"

"What did you mean when you called him a murderer?" He interuppted her when they stood in a quiet corner. Now being alone with him,made her feel safe again, but still vulnerable. Zarina hesitated. She never told people about her parents. But he had heard her speak to Chambers. Telling him was unavoidable.

"He put a hit on my father. It went wrong and got my mother killed too. It was only supposed to be my dad."

"And you were there?" He eyed her carefully, watching her expression as if he were waiting for her to break any second. Instead of answering she merely shrugged as if it was nothing. But it was everything. It had changed her in too many scary ways.

"You said you'd find proof that he did it. Do you have anything on him?" Oliver asked looking to see if anyone could overhear them.

"I found out the man who was hired is a close friend of Chambers. So far that's all Ive got." She wondered if she should tell him more.

"Hmm, not much to go on. I'll check into it as well."

"Wait a minute, who the hell gave you permission to help me Mr. Queen? I can do it on my own. I don't need anyone inside of my nightmares." She spoke through gritted teeth. Oliver faced her, his face serious as he spoke.

Nightmares? You think that your nightmares are crazy? You should see mine. They are sucide worthy. I do believe mine could easily overlap yours Ms. Williams." His voice seemed somewhat bitter. He turned to walk away, causing Zarina to swallow her pride.

"Oliver,wait. I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have been so hot tempered. I could use your help, and I'm grateful for it." The last word were mumbled and her eyes averted.

Oliver didn't turn back and his stance was almost familiar? It was strong, admire worthy and confident. It was totally him.

"Your quite welcome Zarina. Now if you excuse me, Ms. Helena is requesting my attention." He turned his face half way towards Zarina and smiled.

"The nightmares will go away. Remember, what doesn't kill you makes stronger, stand a little taller."

Zarina a tilted her head curiously. "Isnt that a song? I didn't think you were the Kelly Clarkson type."

"I'm the adjustable type. I can fit to anyone's needs without blinking, but who knows who I really am." Helena was waving up front as he replied in a very smooth, yet measured voice.

Honestly, this guy was as mysterious as...well he was mysterious.

"Oliver!" She whined sounding like a sick dog. With a nod of his head Oliver headed towards. Zarina's head was whirling. What had he meant? The words made her shiver.

Helena draped herself on Olivers arm and Zarina cringed. 'Bitch' was the last thought she and before she turned away.


End file.
